hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
(Superstorm) Superstorm Sally
This is part of the Superstorm series, written by Addania. This is exaggerated. Superstorm Sally 'was the current record-holder for the strongest confirmed Superstorm. One of the first hurricanes to pioneer into the "next year" storm type, Superstorm Sally originated from a severe disturbance in the Cape Verde region around the extremely early date of May 17. Although no confirmed science buoys reported any hurricane-like data, they would be fooled by possibly the deadliest storm in the history of humanity. Before confirmed formation During the tri-storm era of Bill, Wilson and Charlie, Superstorm Sally was nothing more than a disturbance in the central Atlantic near Cape Verde. However, unlike most disturbances, it seemed to be pulling water at extremely high levels into advanced water vapor. Scientists discovered that some buoys were being lifted up out of the ground and being moved away from their positions, causing continental data systems to fall apart for the next 2 weeks. A fisherman confirmed a large tsunami struck a small island and sunk it, showing Sally's extreme wind power. Before Sally even began to form, the disturbance was known as '''SD 01 '(SD short for "Super Disturbance".) This effect continued for several hours until the National Superstorm Research Federation confirmed that this was the power of a strong hurricane, potentially a Superstorm. Formation SD 01 continued to rapidly pull more and more water until it finally had enough power to form into a quick Category 2, the fastest speed recorded since Superstorm Bertha when it reached Category 2 in 12 hours; this reached nearly 4 hours.. After it's official formation, Superstorm Sally became known as '''Hurricane Sally, which the media often mistook for Sandy. Hurricane Sally then continued to rapidly intensify over the Atlantic, doing a few loop-de-loops and even surprising the HHW Discord by weakening and strengthening until it finally peaked as a Category 4 storm. This wasn't enough; after Hurricane Bill ended and became a cloud, Sally absorbed it and strengthened to Category 5. It rapidly grew in size, becoming bigger than even Sandy about 2 weeks after it first formed. As August went into September, the media got extremely concerned about the future of Sally. Extreme power Sally quickly rose in the levels, growing to a Category 6 on September 4. Already, the media was discussing the very future of Sally, including the hypothesis that Sally may become a Failicia. Buoys in the ocean confirmed rain up to nearly 85mm, and paths indicated the worst thing: landfall. Continuing to grow and grow even further, the media started worrying. What if Sally grew to the inexplainable Category 9? What if it destroyed all of humankind? They were left to speculate until the worst data was received on September 7: "We've recieved your concerns. We've recieved your warns. We've recieved your predictions. No matter what, they all lead to the bad thing: '''Hurricane Sally could power to a Superstorm and likely strike the East Coast.'"'' Warnings and watches The first watch was received on September 9 when the Carolinas introduced the Superstorm Advisory for anything with Sally. Next on September 10, both Georgia, Florida and soon inland states were giving advisories. As Sally moved further and further, strengthening to a Category 7 and growing so big it basically encompassed most of the Caribbean, plus consuming more clouds, the media confirmed for East Coast residents the time was now to evacuate. Superstorm Sally peaked at a Category 8, days before it's eventual destruction. Landfall! Superstorm Sally, now a Cat. 8 wreaking destruction, made landfall in the East Coast. Already threatening the size of the East Coast, residents from Atlanta to NYC evacuated inland to the West Coast. The POTUS evacuated as well, temporarily taking shelter in a complex and doing all the stuff from there. On September 15, 2034, Sally made official landfall. Destruction Sally wreaked misery, mayhem, massive destruction and reigned a level of fear the likes of which were never imagined. Hidden probes discovered most of NYC's skyline was leveled and either destroyed, one taking an image and revealing most of the skyscrapers overturned or even destroyed. The Statue of Liberty was nowhere to be seen in the extreme levels of water, exceeding possibly Atlantis levels. Rain was being reported as far as Atlanta, which proved enough water for crops to grow and even plants to become ripe. Rain and other forms of damage were being reported inland. Detroit and even Chicago received more than 15 inches of rain with 3 per hour for a week. However, both cities were flooded nearly three weeks after due to Sally suddenly managing to make it's way into the inner territory of the United States. The highest rainfall received was nearly 817 inches and after the SuperFreeze caused the entire city of Boston to become an ice cube. Aftermath Superstorm Sally weakened from a Category 8 to a Cat. 3 in six days and later restrengthened to a Category 4; however, this quickly fell to a Category 1 and later Sally dissipated into a tropical depression unleashing extreme flooding in Brazil. What Happened After The USA declared a national emergency and asked citizens to donate any food and water for residents. The UN reported the USA has experienced the deadliest crisis in history and data reported nearly 17,000 deaths and a toll of 1.36 million injuries, the worst since Superstorm Maria when it caused 12,517 deaths and 1.14 million injuries. The ISS reported from space that the USA's East Coast gained 1.2 inches, nearly sinking Miami. During the winter quarter of the year, this froze into a gigantic snow zone and later melted during September of the 2038 season. A report confirmed that TD Sally lasted into the 2035 season, when it moved around the planet occasionally turning into a Category 1. It finally dissipated on January 7, leaving a trail of terror. For 3 years, the USA owned a scar on the track Sally went. Trivia * There were three alternate stories designed for the aftermath: one where the ice sheet expanded and caused the entire world to become an ice ball, one where a Pokémon has to live in the same story as the former, except a century later; and one where Humanity and it's traces are erased from the planet, leaving behind a new ecosystem. Artwork For some reason many are making artwork for Superstorm Sally. Never knew it'd get popular. Category:Atlantic storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Superstorms Category:Costly storms Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Stronger than Hurricane Patricia